Janja
Janja is a hyena living in the Outlands and the main antagonist who has become a supporting protagonist of the Disney Channel TV Series, The Lion Guard. Formerly the sworn enemy of Kion and The Lion Guard, Janja and his clan have many conflicts with them but generally ended in failure, those which led him to summon the ghost of Scar so that he could helped defeat the guard. Under Scar's command, Janja has teamed up with all of the worst creatures in the Outlands to found an army to conquer Pridelands, but after nearly dying and being saved by his rival, Jasiri, Janja at the entanglement began to reject his diabolical lifestyle eventually accepting The Circle of Life which he had always despised and became a friend of Kion and the guard. He was voiced by Andrew Kishino. Personality Janja is a cruel, greedy and ruthless hyena that eats more than his fair share, when he met Kion. they became enemies, but he reformed in Season 3, "Battle of the Pride Lands." Appearance He is a Brawny hyena, he is slender, handsome. and he has bushy eyebrows and a black mane with spots, he has a brownish grey underbelly. with yellow eyes, with a black nose. History Return of the Roar Janja gnaws at a bone under the hungry gaze of her clan, until Bunga, Kion's best friend, enters the Outlands to recover a fruit he had dropped. Janja orders Cheezi and Chungu to grab the honey badger for the meal but they fail after Kion is awakened on the Roar of the Elders. Janja later berates her two minions for failing because of a lion cub roar, despite claiming it was no ordinary roar. Janja's old friend Mzingo arrives at the lair of the hyenas and talks to Janja about the creation of a new Lion Guard, of which Janja knows the original story. Realizing that a new guard would make their lives and hunting more complicated and even impossible, Janja decides to launch a massive attack on Pridelands before the new guard is ready. He then sings "Tonigth We Strike" to make it clear that the Outlanders don't care about Cirle of Life and do what they want when they want. The song ends, Janja tells his henchmen to follow him and that the Pridelanders will never be the ones to bite them. Janja's clan attacks a herd of antelope and manages to kill two off screen. Before they make other victims, the Lion Guard confronts the hyenas and succeeds in repelling them. Despite this, Janja continues to stand up to Kion and his friends because he is not afraid of them until Kion uses the Roar to repel the Outlanders. Forced to flee, the hyenas return to the Outlands but Janja stops briefly and warns Kion that he may have won this time but that the next time will not be as easy. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Gallery Images Imagetlgcwtbqkodbj .png Imagetlgcwtbqkkjahc.png Imagetlgeotbkionvjanja.png Imagetlgnjahbisjasirijanja2.png Janja.jpg Janja Last Scene.jpg Trivia *Janja and his clan are descendants of the Hyena Clan who served as antagonists in the original film, The Lion King. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:In Love Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Cowards Category:Big Good Category:Mischievous Category:Heroic Liars Category:Teenagers Category:Lion King Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Insecure Category:Leaders Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Envious Category:Rivals Category:Male Category:Predators